piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Banshee
Tides of War vs. Pirates comics I'm assuming that most of the information from the article "as is" came from the Tides of War game. However, a completely different version of the Banshee appears in Pirates of the Caribbean #3 ("Banshee's Boon"). How do we go about compiling information on both without making a mess of things? J. Sparrow (talk) 05:07, July 21, 2017 (UTC) :Hi, I am the one who wrote the article and if the information comes mainly from Tides of War, with the exception of some lines taken from the typical descriptions from Wikipedia and another sites, Unfortunately I have not read any of the comics, since they have not arrived in my country (Which is a pity, since I really wanted to read them D:), but if you write all the information regarding the Banshees in the comic in this place and its differences with the ToW ones, I can help you to solve this mess. Savy? :Scoobydoopeliculas 06:07, July 21, 2017 (UTC) ::Sure, will do. If you want to read the comics, I'd suggest ordering online through some place like Amazon; I was able to order a British book through them before. All four issues made so far even come in their own trade paperback now, Beyond Port Royal. I think it's a decent read overall, however it's been months since the last issue was released, so I'm a little worried that the series may have been canceled. Which would be espcially sad, since the last issue is very open-ended (basically, the overall story arc is a quest for an artifact and we really don't get to see the end of that). ::J. Sparrow (talk) 02:46, July 22, 2017 (UTC) :The solution is very simple. Just describe both types of banshees and that's it. We already have two different types of ghosts in the POTC world. Those who can walk on land (in Pirates of the Caribbean Online) and those who can not (in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales). This is the same case.--Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 08:12, July 21, 2017 (UTC) :Okay, I think all the "Banshee's Boon" information has been added to the article. I kind of assumed that both versions were the same creature, so I hope that that was fine for the article. :Stuff that I think should be added now: :- More information from the Tides of War game (for example, the resources you get from dead banshees, if there's any way to get a narrative from the game in regards to the war, etc.) I can't do that since I can't play the game. :- A relevant quote for the war on piracy section would be good, too. :- Images, both from the game and the comic. I can't do that either, sad to say, thanks to not having a scanner. :J. Sparrow (talk) 04:15, July 22, 2017 (UTC) :Hello, it's me again, unfortunately I do not have an Amazon account, but believe me or not, in the last 24 hours, I found 2 ways to read them: online and on paper, so maybe, then help with the issue on the Comics. But about the article. 1) If you have Facebook, you can play ToW with a program called: Facebook Gameroon, it is a light and free program, in case you need more information about the game2) The resources you get when hunting all the monsters are: :*Resource Box (this is usually food or wood, necessary materials for the game) :*Speed Up Item (serves to advance the time with the construction or the contracting) :*Class Letter of Mark of different grade (the game says '' Use them to attack Mercant Ships and EITC '', but nothing has happened yet, so I'm not sure) :*Treasure (there is a '' Cave of Treasure '', where you keep treasures that vary) :*Equipment Material (these materials vary, depends on the degree of the monster but I do not think it can be put on the page of the Banshee, since it is the degree of the monster more than its race) These materials vary depends more on the level of the monster than the monster itself, so I doubt it will help the article of banshee 3) Gibbs is the one who gives a series of instructions to the player when it is starting and he says that you must hunt monsters, 4) Sometimes, Gibbs gives advice to the player and sometimes talks about the mounstros, but because I speak Spanish, I could not give them that dialogue, but if I find a tip, referring to Banshees, I'll let you know. 5) In a page called '' Englishfortamils '' the 4 comics are available online, you can take screenshots there (not sure if in the community, allow me to publish links) Scoobydoopeliculas 05:26, July 22, 2017 (UTC)